Im Wartesaal zum großen Glück
|year = 1956 |position = 2nd |points = -- |previous = |next = So geht das jede Nacht (Song 2) }} Im Wartesaal zum großen Glück was the first German entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1956 and the Eurovision as a whole - the only Contest so far where one country could enter two songs. This song was performed by Walter Andreas Schwarz. The song is a ballad, with Schwarz singing about the tragedy of people being lost in the past and waiting for happiness which has already passed them by. The song was performed fourth following Belgium's first entry and preceding France's first. The scoreboard of the 1956 Contest has never been made public, making any statements about placing and points impossible. However, there is considerable speculation that the song placed second. Lyrics German= Es gibt einen Hafen, da fährt kaum ein Schiff Und wenn eines fährt, so in unbestimmte Fernen Und es kommt, wenn es ankommt, von sehr weit schon her Und einer steigt aus und der kommt übers Meer Mit gläserner Fracht von den Sternen Und man baute am Kai der Vergangenheit Einen Saal mit Blick auf das Meer Und mit Wänden aus Träumen gegen die Wirklichkeit Denn die liebte man nicht sehr Im Wartesaal zum großen Glück Da warten viele, viele Leute Die warten seit gestern auf das Glück von morgen Und leben mit Wünschen von übermorgen Und vergessen, es ist ja noch heute Ach, die armen, armen Leute Und sie blickten aufs Meer und sie sahen auch das Schiff Gerade als es abfuhr in unbestimmte Fernen Und sie jagten auf Träumen hinter ihm her Und sahen ihn nicht, wie er kam übers Meer Mit gläserner Fracht von den Sternen Und er ging am Kai der Vergangenheit vorbei Und die im Saal, die ließ er einfach stehn Ging grade aus in die Wirklichkeit Und da hat man ihn lächeln sehn Im Wartesaal zum großen Glück Da warten viele, viele Leute Die warten seit gestern auf das Glück von morgen Und leben mit Wünschen von übermorgen Und vergessen, es ist ja noch heute Ha, die armen, armen Leute Und es fuhren am Morgen die Fischer hinaus Und es glühte der Himmel bis in unbestimmte Fernen Und da kam er gegangen und ihre Netze waren leer Doch da holte er für sie die Sonne aus dem Meer Und trug sie empor zu den Sternen Und sie glänzte weit durch die Wirklichkeit Und es tanzten die Boote im Licht Nur im Saal am Kai der Vergangenheit Da sah man die Sonne nicht Im Wartesaal zum großen Glück Da warten viele, viele Leute Die warten seit gestern auf das Glück von morgen Und leben mit Wünschen von übermorgen Und vergessen, es ist ja noch heute Tja, die armen Leute |-| Translation= There is a harbour where hardly a ship sails And when one does, it sails to the undetermined distance And it comes, when it arrives, from very far away And someone gets out and comes across the sea With a cargo from the stars made of glass And they built on the quay of the past A room with a view of the sea And with walls made of dreams to combat reality Because they didn’t like it much In the waiting room for great luck Many, many people are waiting They’re waiting since yesterday for tomorrow’s luck And living with wishes for the day after tomorrow And forgetting that it’s still today Oh, those poor, poor people And they looked at the sea and they also saw the ship Just as it was leaving for the undetermined distance And they chased it right behind on their dreams And didn’t see him coming across the sea With a cargo from the stars made of glass And he passed along the quay of the past And simply ignored the people in the room Went straight out into reality And there people saw him smiling In the waiting room for great luck Many, many people are waiting They’re waiting since yesterday for tomorrow’s luck And living with wishes for the day after tomorrow And forgetting that it’s still today Ha, those poor, poor people And the fishermen sailed out in the morning And the sky glowed into the undetermined distance And then he came by and their nets were empty Yet he raised the sun out of the sea for them And carried it up to the stars And it shone all through reality And the boats danced in the light Only in the room on the quay of the past Was the sun not seen at all In the waiting room for great luck Many, many people are waiting They’re waiting since yesterday for tomorrow’s luck And living with wishes for the day after tomorrow And forgetting that it’s still today Well, those poor people Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1956 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Second placing songs Category:Debut Entries